


Aubrey

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [36]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Aubrey

"So what other womanly things have you been able to sense lately?" Mulder asks as we head to the latest crime scene.

After seeing how impressed he was at my knowing B.J. and Tillman were together before confirming it, I should have known he'd be after more information. He's never been the type for gossip, but I get the feeling that's what he's after now. I think about it seriously, weeding through personal stuff to find something he might be interested in. "Well, not a whole lot lately. But you know Agent Jones?"

Mulder nods, "Yeah, what about him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's seeing one of the secretaries. The one with the glasses that always takes her shoes off at her desk."

I can see his eyebrows go up, even in the darkness of the car. I don't tell him that I actually know this for a fact. I caught them holding hands when I was leaving late one night. I pretended not to notice, and have never spoken about it until now. After a long silence, he comments, "I think there have been a couple rumours like that about us, you know."

"Just because I am often referred to as 'Mrs. Spooky', that doesn't mean it's an all out rumour, Mulder."

He seems inexplicably hurt by this. "They actually call you that?" he asks, looking at me for only a second before returning his eyes to the road. 

My ears redden a little with guilt. Although I've heard this name from a few different agents, I decide to add, "Maybe it was just that asshole Tom Colton I went to the academy with."

Mulder nods, "That guy was an asshole." Another quiet minute before he brightens, "I'm intrigued by this whole woman's intuition thing though, Scully. What are the most impressive examples you've got?"

"That whole BJ/Tillman one wasn't impressive enough for you?" He looks at me then, eyebrow raised. He wants more of the same. "Okay," I clear my throat. "Well, in high school, I had the distinct feeling my boyfriend was cheating on me, so I dumped him. He made me feel horrible about it, and then the girl he had been seeing came to me and confessed the whole thing. Very validating."

Mulder nods, looking mildly impressed. "Anything else?"

"Once when I was a kid, I knew my little brother had taken half a box of cookies and hidden them in his room. No one could find them and he vehemently denied it, but I just knew. It was about a week later when the trail of ants leading to his closet proved me right."

He looks at me, less excited. "Cookies? Really?"

My shoulders slump. As a kid, that whole cookie thing was my claim to fame in my family for like a year. Looking out the window, I search my brain. I'm sure I've sensed things many times in my life, but only one example is coming to mind. I don't want to share it, but I know it's exactly the kind of thing he'll want to hear. After a moment, I sigh, "Okay, this one is slightly disturbing to me, and I can't believe I'm telling you this...but I can always kind of tell when my sister has recently had sex."

Mulder's head whips around to look at me so fast I'm worried he may have injured something. "Seriously?"

I instantly regret my over-sharing. "I'm not sure if that's a woman's intuition thing, or a sister thing."

"Can she tell the same about you? She seemed like the intuitive type when I met her, even under those circumstances."

For some reason, I hadn't seen it coming that he'd turn this around on me. "What are you implying?" I ask, if only to point out that he just asked me a question directly relating to my sex life, something we've rarely (if ever) discussed.

He thinks for a moment, and I can practically see his brain reviewing the conversation. "I'm implying...that it's probably time to change the subject."


End file.
